It's Over
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Itulah alasan kenapa kita harus berpisah. Aku menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Itulah alasan aku memilih pergi. Karena jika aku bertahan. Aku akan semakin jatuh. Jatuh dalam keegoisanku sendiri. -Naruto-. !SasuNaru!YAOI!


Manik berwarna biru langit menatap intens sosok yang tengah merapikan diri dihadapannya. Menatap datar, sosok yang tengah memperbaiki jas abu-abu yang tampak sempurna ditubuh tegap itu. Sosok yang ditatap kemudian menatap balik, mendekatinya yang duduk diatas tempat tidur terbungkus selimut tebal menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Manik yang bertolak belakang dengan miliknya tidak melepaskan pandangannya, mengelus surai pirang cerah dengan penuh kelembutan sebelum menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang Naruto", kalimat itu terucap sebelum sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Lelaki bersurai pirang langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang yang empuk, semakin memperat selimut pada tubuhnya. Bukan karena kedinginan, ia hanya ingin menguatkan diri.

Perasaan sesak ini semakin menjadi. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. membuat dirinya terasa kosong tapi mengapa kekosongan ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Sisi terdalam dirinya terus meneriakinya dengan kalimat yang sama, memaki dirinya karena terlalu lemah dan bodoh, dan tertawa diatas semua kesesakkannya.

" _Kau telah jatuh"_

 **It's Over**

Present by

HldHana

A SasuNaru's Fanfic

(Warning! Yaoi, OOC-maybe-)

Uzumaki Naruto, 27 tahun, seorang arsitek, Keturunan Inggris-Jepang, tampan, kaya, dan single. Kualifikasi yang sempurna untuk menjadi rebutan wanita-wanita diluar sana. Yah, tapi faktanya ia bukanlah rebutan wanita, ia gay. Dirinya terkenal bukan hanya sebagai seorang arsitek jenius, tapi juga karena dia adalah seorang Casanova, khususnya dikaumnya. Menggandeng laki-laki yang berbeda setiap hari bahkan jam-pun hal yang mudah baginya. Dia Naruto, sang tampak berjalan lancar dikehidupan pria satu ini. Sebelum ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah pesta perusahan "N" dimana Sasuke dan Naruto diundang hadir. Hanya kontak mata yang terjadi saat itu, tidak ada pembicaraan maupun perkenalan. Tapi Naruto tahu, ini akan berlanjut.

Bingo!

Bar ' _Perfect Bit*h',_ menjadi tempat pertemuan kedua mereka. Kali ini bukan kontak mata yang terjadi, karena sex pertama mereka terjadi tepat dihari itu dan menjadi awal dari pertemuan panas mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Naruto", Bisikan penuh godaan itu semakin membuat Naruto tenggelam dalam panas tubuh yang menggelora.

Penuh gairah, ia semakin menggesekkan diri pada lelaki yang sedang memangkunya itu, membuat kedua kakinya semakin mengapit, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, desahan semakin tersebar dari bibirnya.

Tangan besar menjauhkan wajahnya yang menjilati leher jenjang si onyx, membuatnya menatap wajah tanpa cacat sang Uchiha, sebelum jatuh pada kedua onix yang menatapnya penuh keinginan. Membuat jemari-jemari yang bersarang di rambut gelap itu meremasnya pelan.

"Aku ingin kau hanya jadi milikku", Kali ini bukan bisikan menggoda, tapi sebuah pernyataan tegas nan egois. Mengerti maksudnya,tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum mengejek, moodnya sedikit demi sedikit menguap.

Pandangan manik biru itu bukan lagi penuh dengan kabut gairah, ia menatap pria dihadapannya dengan jenaka, "Jadi kau ingin memilikiku dalam konteks kekasih?".

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dari tatapannya Naruto tahu betul jawabannya.

"Apa kau bercanda?", ia tersenyum mengejek, "Kau menjadikanku kekasih gelapmu", bisiknya, "Lelaki simpananmu?", tambahnya penuh penekanan.

"NGHHH!"

Bibir merah itu langsung dibungkam dengan sangat liar dan ganas. Mencumbu bibir yang mulai membengkak itu dengan rakus.

Naruto menatap tajam Pria yang membuatnya harus merasakan sesak napas itu.

"Bukan kekasih gelap", Koreksi Sasuke pelan, tidak sekalipun ia melepas kontak dari manik biru itu, "Tapi menjadi kekasih yang aku cintai".

Seringai tipis di bermain diwajah Naruto, "Apa bedanya Tuan Uchiha?".

Onyx yang menatap manik birunya melembut, "Karena hanya kamu yang aku cintai".

Seringai itu menghilang, naruto menatap datar, sebelum mendengus pelan, "Terserah. Mau menjadi kekasih gelap atau apapun itu. No Problem", Manik biru kembali menggelap, ditariknya tangan kanan sasuke sebelum menngecup jemari manis yang terpasang cincin berwarna emas itu, "Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begini".

Ya, Naruto tidak peduli.

Ia tidak peduli ia menjadi yang ke'berapa'. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Sasuke sudah memilki pasangan hidup diluar sana.

Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan semua kesenangannya itu sekarang berada pada tubuh Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke yang membuatnya begitu panas sampai terasa tubuhnya selalu meleleh dalam kukungan Pria berusia 30 tahun itu. Semua itu terasa menyenangkan bagi dirinya.

Dan itu cukup, sudah cukup baginya.

… **Dulu.**

* * *

2-3 kali seminggu Sasuke akan berada di apartementnya. Apartement yang memang berada dekat dengan perusahaan milik bungsu Uchiha itu, membuat alasan lembur di kantor menjadi lebih mudah bagi Sasuke. Tapi terkadang tidak sampai bermalam ditempatnya. Sasuke akan pulang kerumahnya sebelum tengah malam. Kadang lagi tiba-tiba kembali pulang hanya karena telepon dari sang Istri ataupun Putri tunggalnya.

Semua itu membuat Naruto tertawa, menertawai dirinya yang menjadi seorang simpanan.

Mengerikan, pikirnya lucu.

Naruto tidak pernah menanggapi kasus itu dengan serius. Ia tahu Sasuke pun harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga dan yang terpenting sebagai seorang tidak mungkin menahan Sasuke untuk kepuasan seksualnya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak tega membuat seorang Istri maupun Anak bersedih karena penolakan Sasuke.

Karena Ia tidak masalah.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu berlalu dari dirinya dengan wajah bersalah dan sebuah ciuman manis sebagai pemisah.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak masalah.

 **… Dulu.**

Pertemuan mereka hanya untuk SEX. Itulah pemikiran Naruto. Selama ini ia selalu menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Ia hanya tahu, mereka berdua-siapapun partnernya- saling melepaskan dahaga seksual. hanya itu. Tapi hubungan dengan Sasuke berbeda. Hubungan Sex mereka masih berjalan –masih terasa addictive baginya-, yang berbeda adalah Sasuke menambahkan sesuatu dalam hubungan itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mulai terbiasa dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalahkan kacanduannya akan kebutuhan awalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

gerakan Naruto yang akan membuka kaos birunya terhenti, dengan baju yang terangkat sedikit, ia menatap bingung Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kemarilah. Aku membawakanmu Cake. Ayo kita makan bersama", Ujarnya sambil berjalan kedapur diekori Naruto yang masih dalam kebingungan.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?", nada tidak suka terdengar dari perkataan Naruto, "Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya", Protesnya. Yah, lama dalam artian Naruto cenderung agak cepat.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?", Sasuke menggeledah tempat piring Naruto, "Dimana kau let-", tarikan pada lengannya membuat Sasuke harus berbalik, berhadapan dengan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi… Kau bosan denganku?. Jika begitu katakan lebih cepat, jadi aku masih bisa mencari yang la—"

"STOP!"

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar bentakan Sasuke, tapi kemudian tangan yang mengelus rambutnya membuatnya tenang. kembali ia menatap onix yang tengah memandangnya lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu.", Ungkapnya, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu kita. Waktu dimana kita hanya berdua menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan kita", Ucapnya sebelum sebuah pelukan menghampiri tubuh Naruto.

" _Kau telah jatuh"_

Dia bukan tipe setia. Naruto suka mencicipi yang lain yang bukan miliknya hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Ia pun pernah bermain di belakang Sasuke, 1,2,3,4,...Hmm sekitar lima –jika hitungannya tidak salah-, jumlah yang cukup sedikit untuk Naruto. Ia juga tidak menyangka ketika dirinya sudah mulai malas untuk mencari yang lain, karena yang lainnya sama. Kelima pria itu sama baginya.

Membosankan.

Dibandingkan dengan hubungan ranjangnya dengan Sasuke, 1-10 perbedaanya bisa mencapai 7 level.

Berhubungan dengan Sasuke mengubahnya.

Naruto sadar akan hal itu. kenyataan itu terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan, dan buruknya ia menerimanya. Merasa perubahan dirinya adalah hal yang tidak perlu ia pikirkan. Mengabaikan hal-hal mengganjal pada dirinya dan selalu berpikir semua baik-baik saja.

Yaah, semua baik-baik saja.

 **-Dulu.**

Perlahan Sasuke menghancurkan dirinya. Naruto juga sebenarnya tahu itu, tapi ia terus menerus menolak kenyataan itu. Semakin ia menolak, semakin dalam ia terjatuh.

Ketika kenyataan itu mulai diterima dirinya yang semakin hancur. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menggali semakin dalam lubang itu. Ia tidak mau dan tidak ingin kegelapan tempatnya terjatuh menjeratnya dan membuatnya gila apalagi 'lupa diri'.

"Aku akan pulang lusa. Malamnya aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak usah terburu-buru, teme. Biarkan Sarada-chan lebih menikmati ulang tahunnya di kampung halamanmu lebih lama lagi".

"Ini sudah lama dobe. Seminggu. Ia juga harus kesekolah"

"Ah, benar juga. Kini dia sudah menjadi seorang siswi yah".

"Ya, dia sudah mulai dewasa"

"Yang artinya kau juga semakin tua, "Ejek Naruto.

"Setidaknya bukan hanya aku" Balas Sasuke, yang Naruto yakin tengah menyeringai jahil sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, hanya sepersekian detik, senyuman itu berubah menjadi menyedihkan, "Manfaatkan waktumu juga disana, buatlah adik baru untuk Sarada"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari sana, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Dobe… Aku merindukanmu"

Pengalihan, Naruto semakin merasakan sesak. Selalu begitu, jika ia menyinggung hubungan Sasuke dan istrinya, Sasuke selalu mengalihkannya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau kembali. Aku mau tidur. bye".

Naruto memandang smartphone miliknya yang langsung ia non-aktifkan, mau tidur apanya, batinya mengejek.

lagi, ia menuang bir kedalam gelasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Yang langsung diminumnya habis.

 _ **It's Over**_

Sasuke memasuki apartement itu dengan penuh kerinduan pada pemilik rumah dan mendapati sang pemilik sedang mempersiapkan makan malam yang terbilang cukup banyak dan mewah.

"Pesta kedatanganku?" Tanyanya bingung dan semakin bingung melihat penampilan Naruto yang tampak tidak biasa di rumah, kemeja abu-abu dengan celana jeans hitam.

"Duduk saja Teme", Panggil Naruto yang sibuk mengatur makanan, "Nikmati karena kau pasti akan merindukan masakanku yang sangat lezat ini".

Menurut, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Makan dan habiskan. Jangan banyak bertanya. Nikmati saja teme~", Tegas Naruto, ia kemudian duduk di hadapan sang Uchiha.

Naruto berusaha menikmati momen mereka. Setiap makanan yang masuk pada tubuhnya terasa hampa, membuatnya semakin lapar. Rasa sesak itu menguras energinya.

"Dobe"

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti, dengan ragu ia menatap manik Onix itu. Manik Onix yang dari awal sudah menjeratnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?", Tanya Sasuke. Merasa janggal dengan Naruto yang tanpa sadar makan dengan rakus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke", Bisiknya namun masih dapat terdengar oleh sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap Naruto yang kembali berfokus pada makanannya, "Aku tidak akan makan. Ceritakan masalahmu, Naruto".

Kegiatan makan Naruto terhenti, dia melirik Sasuke yang terus memandangnya tajam.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?", Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri kegiatan makan, yang sebenernya malah membuatnya mual.

Di minumnya air disampingnya sebelum menatap balik Sasuke, "Kupikir, kita tidak bisa lagi menikmati makan malam ini".

Raut wajah Naruto semakin kelam, membuat persaan Sasuke semakin gundah.

"Aku mebelikan Sarada-Chan hadiah", Naruto menunjuk sebuah kotak di atas meja dipinggir ruangan, "Berikan padanya yah".

"Naruto"

"Ssstt….", Naruto menatap Sasuke tenang, "Aku akan bicara. Tapi kau harus tetap tenang. Kita harus membahas ini dengan kepala dingin. Okay?"

Perasaan Sasuke semakin buruk, melihat sikap Naruto yang tampak tenang menahan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap dalam diam beberapa saat.

"Hubungan kita harus berakhir", Naruto langsung menangkat tanganya, memberitahu Sasuke untuk menahan apa pun kata yang ingin ia keluarkan, "Aku akan menjelaskannya dan sekali lagi ku mohon. Jangan berkata apapun…dulu".

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tubuhnya menjadi tegang, jantungnya berdetak semakin keras. Tapi bukan hanya dirinya, ia dapat melihat Naruto pun tampak bergetar, Manik biru yang dipandangnya tamapak begitu menyedihkan.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi bersama. Aku… Sudah tidak bisa melanjutkanya lagi", kedua pasang manik itu tidak sekalipun melepaskan tatapan, "Aku memilih… Pergi".

Mata Sasuke melebar, ekspresinya semakin menggelap ketika menyadari, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat satupun pakaian Naruto di sekitar dapur khususnya bagian laundry.

Onyxnya kembali menatap lautan biru itu,"Pe…Pergi?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam, "Iya. Seluruh barangku telah kukirim. Nanti malam, jam 11 aku aka-"

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan keras dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak, tapi tidak sedetikpun ia melepas pandangan mereka. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh amarah dan kekecewaan.

Kuat! Kau harus kuat Naruto, bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda denganku Naruto!", Bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi".

Bruk! Pukulan pada meja yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat pertahan Naruto mulai goyah. hal itu semakin diperparah oleh kedua mata Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak. Please, Sasuke. Jangan menangis.

"Kau sudah bosan padaku?", bisik Sasuke putus asa.

"Tidak. Kau salah Sasuke".

"Terus, apa?", Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, "Apa alasanmu sehingga ingin pergi dariku?".

"Kumohon jangan mendekat Sasuke", Naruto menatap sedih Sasuke yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Duduk kembali… Kumohon".

Dengan bibir Sasuke terkatup dengan rapat, berusaha menahan segala ucapannya, ia kembali duduk.

'Kumohon' tampak sangat menyakitkan mendengar sang kekasih menyebutkannya berulang kali.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu, mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Mencoba untuk mengerti yang lain, mencoba untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu", Bisik Sasuke.

Bisikan itu dibalas senyuman tulus dari Naruto, "Aku juga, mencintaimu… Sangat".

Sasuke tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengatakan Cinta padanya.

"karena itulah aku harus pergi Sasuke", Ujar Naruto, "Aku takut. Sangat takut, cintaku ini akan mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan".

"A..Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Aku menginginkanmu", Tegas Naruto, "Semakin lama aku semakin menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri.".

"Aku juga menginginkanmu. Sangat menginginkanmu. Kamu tahu. Jadi apa ya…", Seakan tersentak oleh sebuah kenyataan, Sasuke terdiam.

Benar. Ia telah menikah.

Tapi pemikiran mengenai Naruto yang meninggalkannya membuatnya gila. Ia tidak bisa. "Aku akan mencera-"

"STOP!", Naruto berteriak keras, "JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN!".

"Aku mencintaimu! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu", Frustasi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Dan karena itulah kita HARUS berpisah! Ini semua kesalahanku Sasuke. Karena keegoisanku!. Dan aku tidak mau karena keegoisan yang berubah menjadi ketamakan ini menghancurkan orang lain. Mereka akan terluka."

Keheningan kembali terjadi, Sasuke tampak frustasi. Pikiran mengenai keluarganya, Sakura dan Sarada yang terluka karena dirinya dan juga Naruto yang akan pergi membuatnya terdiam. Begitu bingung.

Tampaknya ia memang tidak bisa memilih.

Sebuah sapuan lembut dirambutnya membuat tersentak. Kini Naruto berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Manik biru yang dari awal telah mencuri hatinya itu selalu menjadi yang terindah.

Naruto mengelus lagi, sebelum tangan kirinya menangkup dagu Sasuke membuat wajah itu lebih terekspos.

KISS.

Bukan sebuah ciuman panas seperti malam-malam mereka. Bukan sebuah kecupan ringan seperti kencan-kencan mereka. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Saling merasakan dinginnya kedua belah bibir.

Bibir itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam, ketika Naruto beranjak pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

 **IT"S OVER**

Hello!, I'm back (Bagi yang masih mengingat saya)

Hay, Salam kenal (Bagi yang baru mengetahui saya)

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir saya menulis fanfic Naruto .

Ini kali pertama Hld membuat Fanfic Hurt hurt-tan (apa juga ini), Mungkin Feelnya hancur hahaha.

Fanfic ini pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan, oleh karena itu Hld sangat membutuhkan masukan untuk perbaikan fanfic berikutnya.

So don't be a Silent Reader .

Review nee~~~

With Love

HldHana

3/06/15


End file.
